Cowboys Soulmate
by ilovetaylorlautnerxx
Summary: bella cuts her finger at her party like in new moon but things don't turn out the same way. What will happen when she finds out that she has major jasper whitlock as her mate!   Rated M just incase :
1. Chapter 1

**Right so this is my new Bella Jasper story enjoy! **

BPOV

"Edward please I told you I didn't want a party, can we just forget about it," I begged with my boyfriend the beautiful vampire Edward Cullen.

It was my birthday today and he insisted on having a party at his house with his vampire family. He knew I hated attention and he still insisted on having a party, and he called me stubborn.

I loved Edward I really did but sometimes it felt like he was controlling me and that what I wanted never really mattered. He said that it was because he wanted to protect that me and that everything he did was for my safety. Ha right like a birthday party was for my safety.

"Love please just humour me, the whole family is very excited about this, we haven't celebrated a birthday in decades." Edward replied turning around to give me one of those dazzling smiles that made my heart and my determination melt.

"Fine," I sighed leaning into his stone cold side.

I was actually quite excited now that I heard that the whole family was going to be there, Emmet and Rosalie had gone off to Africa for a second honeymoon, sure Rosalie had never liked me but I had really missed Emmet he was like the big brother I never had.

And I hadn't seen Jasper in ages, Edward had always tried his hardest to make sure I was never in the same room as Jasper for too long; he said it was because Jasper didn't have the control that the rest of them had and that it was too dangerous for me.

This was utter bullshit Jasper had been absolutely fine when we were in Phoenix and we had shared the same hotel room for over two days.

We pulled up in the driveway of the timeless mansion that the Cullens call home. Edward got out of the car and ran round it with inhuman speed to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Edward took my hand in his icy cold one.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice squealed holding up a banner with happy birthday Bella written in bright pink lettering.

Of course my trade mark blush spread across my face and I looked down at my feet not liking the attention that I was getting.

"Well come on then its present time!" Alice sang clapping her hands excitedly. "Here open mine first," she said placing me a tightly wrapped square.

I slid my finger under the seal and pulled. "Shit," I cursed as I felt I sharp stinging pain shoot through my finger.

"Ouch paper cut," I squealed shaking my finger trying to relieve the pain.

I looked up to see Jasper's eyes had darken to deepest black oh crap he was thirsty. All of a sudden Edward's arm came back and threw me back into a table with china plates stacked up. My arm felt like it was on fire, I looked down at it to see that blood was seeping out of my arm and onto the cream carpet.

I started to feel a little dizzy as I stared at the blood coming out of my arm, breath Bella breath, I took steady breaths and the room stopped spinning.

I crash brought me back to my senses, Jasper and Edward were locked in a viscous fight, they're teeth were bared and venom was dripping from Jaspers mouth. This was the first time I had seen the any of the Cullens look like real vampires.

I was surprised to find that I felt more scared of Edward than I was of Jasper wasn't Jasper the one trying to kill me?

Suddenly Jasper managed to grab Edward in a head lock, and threw him across the room. Jasper raced across the room and crouched in front of me, his back facing me. A menacing growl ripped through his chest and shrank back against the wall. My arm was still throbbing I was so confused about what was going on.

I tear slid down my face and I began shaking, what the hell is going on.

"Jasper come on snap out of it, you're scaring Bella and she's hurt, Carlisle needs to take a look at her arm. Come on Jasper none of us are going to hurt her," Alice cautioned her hands held out in front of her.

At that moment Edward chose to race out of the house at vampire speed. What the hell was going on.

Jasper looked back at me and his eyes turned back to his normal gold colour as he took in my terrified face.

He let out a little whine and turned back to the family letting out a warning growl before stepping aside and letting Carlisle pass to take a look at my arm. Although his eyes never left my face as he moved back and stood up from his crouch and placed his hands behind his back.

"Bella can I take a look at your arm, it's still bleeding sweetheart," Carlisle reasoned coming forward.

I held out my arm for him to look out. He took my arm and began inspecting it "There's too much glass in the wound, Esme can you go get me my bag please," Carlisle spoke in a professional voice, he wasn't my father figure anymore he was my doctor.

Esme returned moments later with his bag in hand. Carlisle took the bag for her, he thanked her and took a pair of tweezers out of his bag and then turned back to my arm using the tweezers to pull the pieces of glass out of my arm.

I tried not to look at what Carlisle was doing to my arm in the fear that if I looked I would probably throw up.

As Carlisle took a particularly large piece of glass out of my arm I winced in pain and Jasper growled menacingly at Carlisle.

Carlisle finally finished taking the glass out of my arm. He stitched my arm up and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Right Bella you're going to have to take it easy for a couple of days but other than that I think you are going to be fine," Carlisle said patting my head.

As soon as Carlisle had finished his sentence Jasper was directly in front of me running his hands all over my body.

I couldn't say that this didn't turn me on a little bit but I was also slightly weirded out. I turned to the rest of them for some answers.

"He's just checking for any other injuries," Alice answered my unspoken question from the other side of the room.

Jasper seemed pleased with whatever he was looking for, as he straightened up and pulled me to him wrapping his arms all the way around me, so that he was completely covering me with his body.

What the hell was going on here!

"Bella I think it's time that we explained things," Carlisle spoke stepping forward.

Thank god! I thought

**Right so that's the first chapter done chapter 2 should be up soon Review please :) xxxxx **

**Thank youxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga or its characters. **

**Okay so like in Sam's baby sis I want to say thank you to the people who reviewed this chapter. **

**Thank you I really didn't expect to get such a response! :) **

BPOV

"Bella do you feel a pull towards Jasper," Carlisle asked as he sat down on one of the many sofas in the room and Jasper pulled me and him towards the one on the opposite side of the room.

I nodded in answer to Carlisle's question "but I told Edward and he told me that it was just my imagination so I let it go," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Jasper growled low in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His growling changed to purring and his hand rubbed up and down my arm, it was strange but it calmed me down and I relaxed into him and I let him pull me onto his lap.

"Bella it wasn't your imagination, you are Jasper's soulmate. It is very rare for vampires to find their soulmates normally we just settle down with our mates and we never find our soulmates. You and Jasper are destined to be together," Carlisle explained glancing from me to Jasper and then back to me again.

I turned round on Jaspers lap to face him "Is it true," I asked him.

He just nodded and kissed my cheek. I blushed and he purred rubbing my face his.

"Wait what about Alice," I said looking over at my best friend in the entire world, she was Jaspers wife how could I do that to her.

"Bella me and Jasper never truly loved each other we were just together for convenience, I'm happy for you, I wanted to tell you but Jasper wanted you to be happy and that you were happy with Edward and that we were to leave it that way." She smiled at me "Stupid boy," she giggled shaking her head at him.

Jasper just growled and pulled me closer, I giggled and he began purring again.

"I have a question," I said my eyebrows scrunching up.

"Sure go ahead kitten," Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

"What's with the purring," I asked genuinely curious.

Suddenly Emmet burst out laughing holding the table for support, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were trying to hold in a laugh, even Carlisle looked amused.

"The purring is to calm your mate down, and when he is content or pleased with his soulmate," Carlisle informed me trying to hold in his own laugh.

Jasper didn't even seem to mind that Emmet was laughing so hard he was literally on the floor.

"Kitten why don't you go lie down you must be dead on your feet," Jasper cooed picking me up bridal style and was about to take me up stairs when I spoke up.

"Wait what about Charlie, he'll get worried if I don't come home," I panicked.

"Don't worry about that Bella, I'll just call him and tell him that you're staying for a sleepover, it'll fine, Charlie loves me," Alice said waving her hand dismissively.

I shrugged and let my head fall against his chest as I snuggled into him. I could feel his chest vibrate as he purred stroking my hair.

He zoomed up the stairs at vampire speed finally stopping outside a room I had never been to before in the Cullens house.

This was obviously Jaspers room, there were bookcases lining the back wall filled with books about the civil war. Like in Edwards room the side wall was an great expanse of glass looking out over the forest. Right in the middle of the room was a great gold framed bed.

Jasper laded me in the middle of the huge bed pulling back the covers and tucking me in. "Sleep kitten I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered kissing my forehead and stroking my face. So I listened to his advice and let my eyelids droop and close. The last thing I felt was Jaspers cold arms wrapping around me.

I woke up in the morning to Jasper planting kisses all over my face, I giggled and tried to turn my face away. His lips landed on mine and an electric shock went through my entire body and I gasped in surprise. What the hell was that?

Jasper seemed shocked too as he sat stunned for a moment before regaining his composure and pulling me to him and purring into my hair.

"J-Jasper what was that," I stuttered.

"I don't know darlin, come on you need to get dressed, I'll be outside if you need me kitten," I spoke kissing my forehead.

"But Jasper I don't have any other clothes with me other than the ones I'm wearing," I said nervously playing with the helm of my dress that Alice had insisted that I wore yesterday.

Instantly Jasper was in front of me. "Hmm kitten, I really like that colour green on you," he purred in my ear. I blushed bright scarlet and hid my face in his chest. "Actually I'm really liking the red on your cheeks at the moment darlin," he chuckled kissing my hair.

Just then Alice burst into the room a huge smile on her face, " right Bella your coming with me," she sang attempting to drag me from the room, but Jasper growled and pulled me back nuzzling my hair.

"Come on Jasper I just want to get her ready, you'll have her back in no time," she said rolling her eyes with her hand on her hips.

Jasper sighed and let me go but not before he kissed my cheek and ran his hands down my body, I looked over at Alice my eyebrows raised.

"He's just getting his sent on you," Alice said pulling me out of the room "Over protective fool," she shouted behind her.

The only response she got was growl and the slamming of a door.

I giggled and Alice looked down at me surprised.

"What," I asked, I've laughed before.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"No really what is it," I asked, I really wanted to know now.

"I just that, even in the short time you've been with Jasper, you seem so much happier, so much more light hearted," Alice spoke smiling at me.

Huh it was true I was so much happier now than I had ever been with Edward, with Edward it was always like he was better than me and that I wasn't allowed to do anything for myself. With jasper everything was different.

"I guess you're right," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Jasper, I know sad times :( **

**Thank you to all the people to reviewed xxxx **

BPOV

Oh My Dear God. I had been sitting in front of Alice's massive ornate mirror for just over an hour. Jasper had actually burst ito the room at one point thinking something had happened to me.

"Aliceeee," I whined "come on I've been sitting here for over an hour, I think I'm done"

"Oh come on Bella, you never let me do Bella Barbie on you and this seemed like the perfect opportunity," she giggled.

I thought for a moment about trying to run for it.

"Don't even think about running, I will just drag you back, don't think I won't Bella," Alice said sternly, foreseeing my attempt to run for it.

I groaned and slumped back in my seat.

"Really Bella it's not that bad, and besides it's nice for you to look girly and pretty for a change ," Alice said bouncing around the room.

A growl echoed from downstairs. It sounded masculine Jasper I sighed in my head.

"Yeah, yeah I know she always looks beautiful," Alice said, rolling her eyes at me.

I giggled and Alice strolled up to me make up in hand.

"Right close your eyes," Alice ordered brandishing an eye shadow sponge.

I sighed and closed my eyes, this was going to be a long day.

Alice had finally finished on "prettying me up" as she called it and we were getting ready to go to Seattle to do some shopping Alice style, oh the joys.

"Jasper's gona flip when he sees you," Alice squealed clapping her hands.

I blushed playing with a strand of my hair.

"Alice is this really necessary," I asked staring at my now perfectly manicured nails.

"Hmm to see the expression on Jasper's face yes I think it is," Alice giggled, pushing me out the room.

We made our way downstairs and headed to where the sound of voices were coming from.

We entered the living room to find Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie sitting on the sofa their eyes fixed on the television.

When they saw that we had entered, Jasper was at my side in the same second, wrapping his arms around me and smelling my hair.

"You look stunnin kitten," Jasper purred kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered blushing like crazy.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder, or rather looked round him as I was too small to actually look over his shoulder, to see Rosalie had stood up.

"Bella can I talk to you," she asked, begging me with her eyes.

This surprised me, Rosalie had never particularly like me and had never made an effort to talk to me before.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

Jasper let me go with a kiss on the forehead and I followed Rosalie outside. She walked for a couple of minutes before turning to face me.

"Look Bella I'm sorry for being so distant with you, it's not that I didn't like you, it's just that like the fact that Edward was dating you even though he knew that you were destined to be with Jasper, I thought that he was being a selfish bastard just because he saw you first. I really hope that we can be friends Bella," Rosalie begged.

"You know what, I'd like that Rosalie," I said smiling at her.

Her perfect vampire face broke into a dazzling smile "oh and by the way you can call me Rose," she grinned.

"Right I suppose we'd better get back or Jasper will rip my head off," she laughed.

When we arrived back at the house a pixie shaped blur zoomed towards me, grabbing my hand and attempting to drag me out of the house.

"We've wasted enough time already, the shops will be closed in a couple of hours," Alice huffed.

"What about the hour we spent getting me ready, if that wasn't wasted time I don't know what is," I said under my breath.

Jasper came up behind me and kissed my neck, I resisted the urge to moan.

"I want you to have this, please call me if you need anything," he whispered placing a cell phone in my hand.

"Jasper you really didn't have too," I spoke, feeling bad that he had sent money on me.

"I wanted to, I need to know that you're safe," he insisted.

"Right me and Bella are leaving now," Alice said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Ok have fun," Jasper cooed bending down to peck my lips. God I will never get enough of his lips.

Alice was now successfully dragging me out the house. She pulled me into her canary yellow porshe.

She was mumbled something that sounded like "honestly".

We arrived in Seattle's biggest mall and Alice was instantly pulling me out the car, straight to victoria secret. Oh no.

"Alice, really, Victoria Secret, don't you think that we could just shop somewhere else," I whined, trying to stop Alice full force dragging me across the mall.

"No I don't, Bella you are almost a Cullen, well I guess you will be a Whitlock, but that's not the point, the point is that you are going to be a part of this family, so you will dress like part of this family." Alice ordered. Successfully getting me into the hell hole shop.

I had completely blanked out at that point, imagining how great it would be to take Jasper's last name. Bella Whitlock. I liked it.

Alice had now left me near the door giving up on pulling me everywhere, and was bussling around the shop picking up items here and there.

"Ok try all of these on," Alice said shoving a mountain of lingerie into my arms. "I was going to get more but I saw that you would have thrown a fit if I did.

"You were correct," I glared before stomping off to the dressing room.

We ended up buying everything she made me try on, and wouldn't even let me pay for anything.

We were making our way back to the car with our one thousand bags, when Alice stopped dead in her tracks, and a dazed look came across her face. She was having a vision.

"Ooo come on Bella we need to get back quick," she squealed.

EDWARD POV

I can't believe that selfish asshole took my Bella from me, he said I could have her and now I will get her back don't worry, I'm coming.

**Okay so that's chapter three done, don't forget to review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story expect for the plot Stephanie Meyer owns it all **

BPOV

"Alice what's with the rush, why do we have to get back so quickly," I huffed jogging after Alice as she rushed towards the car.

"Some of Jasper's friends from the southern wars are coming to stay for a while, they are going to love you Bella," Alice answered.

We had finally reached Alice's yellow Porsche, and she opened the boot of the car with her keys so that we could put our many bags in it.

We got into the car and Alice sped away and I took this as the perfect opportunity to rest my eyes my eyes, shopping with Alice equals one heck of a trying day.

The next thing I felt was Alice shaking me awake, Bella, Bella wake up we're here, dear, dear Bella how can you be this tired, from what I heard from Jasper you slept like the dead," Alice huffed.

Okay now Alice was really starting to piss me off, I mean what was with the nagging twenty-four seven.

"Alice come on, just let me sleep the shopping really took it out of me," I groaned.

"No, come on Peter and Charlotte are very close to Jasper, you need to meet them," Alice ordered. Okay now I was officially seriously pissed off with Alice, who was she to tell me what to do, I was starting to think that she was only my best friend for someone to play Barbie on.

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming," I sighed opening my eyes fully, stretching my arms and stumbling out of the car. I was about to fall flat on my face, when a pair of strong cold arms wrapped around my waist an d pulled me back.

I gasped and looked up to see Jasper's beautiful face smiling down at me.

"Thanks," I gasped staring up at the god before me.

"No problem kitten," Jasper grinned kissing my cheek which instantly flushed with blood.

Jasper pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my head.

I was now facing two red eyed beautiful vampires that were grinning from ear to ear. The man was tall and lean like Jasper but had jet black hair which contrasted brilliantly with his eyes. The female had white blond curly hair and a dazzling smile on her pale face.

"Darlin this is Peter and Charlotte, they were like my brother and sister in the southern war.

Peter, Charlotte this is my mate Bella Swan," Jasper said pointing to each one of us in turn.

"Hey it's nice to meet," I started but before I could finish I blonde haired vampire wizzed in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you," Charlotte squealed excitedly.

I was finding it hard to breath she was hugging me so tight, I could see Jasper at the side fidgeting nervously, huh funny, I had never seen a vampire fidget.

"Honey I think you should put Bella down now, Jasper's getting nervous," Peter laughed coming up behind Charlotte pulling her off me.

"Oh let him fidget I want to meet my new sister," Charlotte laughed.

"Hey cutie," Peter said coming up to ruffle my hair.

Jasper growled at Peter and in turn Peter rolled his eyes at him.

I followed Peter and Charlotte into the huge white mansion and made myself comfortable on one of the cream sofas in the living room.

Jasper came in and seeing me smiled and came over to me and lifted me up and sat me down on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he purred in satisfaction.

"Well, well, well I didn't think I would see the day when major Jasper Whitlock purred," Peter chuckled.

"Shut up asshole, like you weren't the same when you and Charlotte were first mated," Jasper growled, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yeah but I'm not the god of war, who has now fallen in love with a little human, that can't walk on her own two feet without tripping over something," Peter joked, with a wink to me. I blushed scarlet and giggled.

Something within Jasper seemed to have snapped as he let out a feral growl and launched himself at Peter.

JPOV

The major had been rattling in his cage inside my head ever since he threw my baby girl back yesterday, he wanted to meet our mate too, but something about what Peter said insulting my angel, made major break free for his cage and roar out in fury.

BPOV

Jasper had Peter pinned up against the wall growling in his face. I had never seen Jasper this mad, I was kind of scary.

"What was that you were saying about my mate Commander," Jasper growled, his teeth bared.

What was up with Jasper, I didn't take it personally, people make comments about me being a clutz all the time, it was no biggy?

"I'm sorry major I meant no disrespect by it," Peter, or commander as Jasper had just called him, spoke deadly serious now.

What the

hell was going on? I felt like I had said that a lot over the last few days and it was starting to annoy me.

I walked up to Jasper, with the intent of calming him down. I was about to place my hand on Jasper's shoulder when both Peter and Charlotte's eyes widened and they shouted "Noo Bella!"

It was too late though my hand connected with Jasper's shoulder, with blinding speed Jasper had me pinned up against the wall by the throat.

Tears sprang up in my eyes, and I was starting to get short of breath. "Jasper," I cried.

I look of pure horror past across his face and he let go of my throat and crushed my body to his.

I was still crying I couldn't seem to stop.

"Shush honey, I'm so sorry kitten, so sorry," he chanted over and over again rocking me back a forth, cooing in my ear, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

Finally I calmed down enough to ask Jasper the question that I seemed to be coming out of my mouth a lot lately.

"Jasper, what was that?"

**Okay so that's the end of chapter four, hope you liked it. Reviews are really appreciated :)xx **


End file.
